


Ищущий Рен

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: миди G—PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Chronic Trauma, Emperor Kylo Ren, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Рен недалеко, тот, кто ее ищет, уже обрел. — Конфуций





	Ищущий Рен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeking Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252536) by [5ofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ofSpades/pseuds/5ofSpades). 



> 仁 (rén) — человеколюбие, гуманность, достойный, гуманный человек, ядро плода, сердцевина. Рен является основой человека. Воспитав в себе качества рен, человек становился человеком, обретал внутренний стержень. Только через постижение рен можно постичь все остальное, стать человеком с большой буквы.

**Глава 1: Каллиграфия и безделье в личном саду Императора**

В саду два мальчика, слишком молодых, чтобы назвать их мужчинами, но достаточно взрослых для возложенных на них обязанностей и ответственности, сражались на мечах.

Сражение не определяло жизнь или смерть, победу или поражение, но и не было игрой. Оба мальчика с изяществом владели своим оружием и телами. Тренировочные лезвия с силой сталкивались друг с другом, оставляя синяки, но деревянные края были слишком тупы, чтобы порезать.

Более быстроногий и с сильными руками мальчик, одетый в грубую серую одежду, сделал ложный выпад, заблокировал удар оппонента вторым коротким мечом и, выбив из его рук оружие, отправил меч в кусты.

— Нечестно! Снова твой короткий меч! И ты явно использовал Силу!

— Нет, не использовал! Я не виноват, что ты проводишь больше времени, закопавшись в книги, чем на тренировках с мечом, и не набрал достаточно силы в руках, чтобы выстоять в дуэли против меня. И вообще, Раф, позволь мне побеждать хотя бы в этом. Ты и так каждый раз обставляешь меня в шах-теж и в соревнованиях по инженерии.

Раф Слоун раздраженно фыркнул. Хакс как-то сказал, что они с Учеником были равны, их готовили к тому, чтобы занять их будущие посты, дополнять слабости и усиливать друг друга. Фехтование — идеально для самообороны и поддержания физической формы. Но овладение им нужно было оставить машущим световыми мечами, чувствительным к Силе животным, — тогда как подопечному генерала следовало заниматься более стоящими делами. И все же иногда его мучило напоминание о том, что уже много лет он не был равен своему другу в боевых искусствах. Сила и различие в их телосложении настолько увеличили эту разницу, что не осталось никакой надежды, хотя бы его нагнать. Но, по крайней мере, он все еще побеждал в умственных упражнениях, пусть иногда Ученик и жульничал, используя Силу.

***

После смерти Сноука и инаугурации нового Верховного лидера, после восстановительного объединения систем Республики, наконец избавившихся от ступора после ужасов, вызванных базой «Старкиллер», Первый Орден и остатки Новой Республики кружили друг вокруг друга, как два раненых бойца, все еще равных по силе. Круг, удар, круг и снова удар, повторяющийся и бесполезный танец.

Они сражались так долго и так отчаянно: каждый держался за свою версию правды и справедливости, как за меч и знамя. И все же мир и изменения, которых искали обе стороны, становились все масштабнее и масштабнее после каждой новой бойни, каждой борющейся планеты, лишившейся ресурсов.

Заведенные в тупик стороны отступили истощенными, взглянули на себя со стороны. И какая ирония: каждый противник начал по-своему процветать во время последовавшего непростого перемирия.

Чтобы позволить прошлому умереть, нет нужды его убивать.

Нужно просто с нетерпением ждать будущего.

***

Если Свет всегда становился сильнее в противовес Тьме, то что произойдет с форсюзерами Новой Империи — ведь они не были ни светлыми, ни темными, а чем-то средним? Что восстанет, чтобы противостоять им в мутно-серых водах Силы?

В конце концов, мальчик никогда по-настоящему не подходил Темной стороне. Нет, только не тот, кто был вне себя от радости, встретив другого человека с такими же способностями. И Кайло Рен будет лучше его родителей. Ведь Бену Соло так помогла попытка слепить из него другого человека.

Иронично усмехнувшись, он понял, что никогда не забывал свое джедайское обучение. Несмотря на все недостатки, Люк был хорошим учителем.

***

Было так странно возобновить старые джедайские медитации.

Ученик тянулся к знаниям, был менее импульсивным и более уверенным в себе, чем сам Рен во времена своей юности. И однажды, став достаточно сильным, он унаследует место своего учителя. Но без спокойствия Сила слепит, и традиционная каллиграфия, пусть и устаревшая, тяжелая и дорогая из-за требующихся инструментов, всегда приносила мальчику Бену Соло некоторое успокоение.

И кто обучит Ученика каллиграфии лучше, чем само Император? И как учить, не попрактиковавшись заранее? После стольких лет изучения отчетов на светящихся экранах и надиктовки указов системе распознавания речи или Хаксу можно было предположить, что жесткая кисть, чернила и мягкая тутовая бумага покажутся странно органическими и незнакомыми. Но стоило Рену разложить все свои недавно заказанные и изготовленные лучшими мастерами инструменты (старый набор давно погиб в огне, вспыхнувшем из-за его испуга и ярости), взвесить в ладони и сжать бамбуковую ручку, как он словно бы обрел старого друга.

***

На инаугурации у молодого Верховного лидера не было друзей, только подчиненные, восхищенные или испуганные, только завистливые и возмущенные змеи с их ядовитыми планами.

Тогда генерал его боялся, боялся и ненавидел Силу и то, что Кайло сделал и мог сделать с ее помощью.

Вряд ли Хакс знал, что Кайло Рен тоже его боится. Бешеного пса, загнанного в угол, готового перегрызть глотки своим мучителям, стоит тем только показать хоть каплю слабости или потерять концентрацию.

Все же именно этот бешеный пес сплотил Первый Орден, когда их флот оправлялся от потерь (даже когда сам загибался от недостатка сна и шока). Именно эта плюющаяся дворняга сдержала кружащих шакалов и стервятников, сделанных из того же теста, что и он. Конкуренты из верховного командования, капая слюной, желали трон Верховного лидера — и желали смерти выскочки-ублюдка Брендола. Рен не спешил отказываться от места своего мертвого наставника (мучителя). Поэтому оставить самого злобного ублюдка Первого Ордена в живых и на коротком поводке могло обернуться выгодой.

И поэтому, точно по спецификациям Верховного лидера, изготовили очень маленький маячок с еще меньшим по размеру зарядом взрывчатки. Сам маячок был произведением искусства. Легкий, ненавязчивый, разработанный с учетом комфорта пациента, неощутимый после вживления. Хакс обычно упрекал Рена в незнании слова «ответственность». И теперь, как ответственный владелец, Кайло должен был чипировать и надеть ошейник на своего пса. Теперь тот не сможет далеко сбежать, даже если захочет, и Рену не придется применять Силу, чтобы умертвить его, если он решит укусить нового хозяина.

О, как Хакс громко протестовал, жалобно умолял, когда же обе тактики провалились, впал в бешенство, мысленно проклиная Рена. И все же маска покорности оставалась на его бледном лице, когда его сопровождали в операционную.

Операция прошла быстро и под полным наркозом, в присутствии одного из рыцарей Рен. Восстановление было беспроблемным, без отторжения чипа, ежегодные медосмотры не выявляли никаких осложнений. Невысказанная угроза чипа, физическое напоминание о его ошейнике — это намного удобнее, чем душить Хакса каждый раз, когда тот переступит черту. (Что если гнев пересилит самоконтроль и все зайдет слишком далеко? Кто тогда будет управлять армией? Виднеющаяся над жестким воротником-стойкой бледная и худая шея Хакса все еще напоминала Рену о нескольких неделях на мостике без сопровождающего его генерала. Размытый свет в медотсеке, осколки костей на медсканировании, подозрительная пустота, окружающая спящего под воздействием лекарств пациента похоронным саваном. Внезапно он осознал, как Хакс человечен и хрупок, неприятное чувство густой смолой осело внутри Кайло).

После нескольких стираний памяти и удобных несчастных случаев со шлюзами и людьми, которые не должны были ничего знать, по мнению общественности, молодой Верховный лидер наконец завоевал лояльность генерала Старкиллера. Но Рен знал, что он получил лишь горькое смирение Хакса и вынужденное сотрудничество.

И что за сотрудничество! Какую Империю они построили!

***

Император отложил кисть и поднял взгляд, прежде чем посетитель постучал в дверь, объявляя о своем присутствии. Вместо того, чтобы отчитать его за вторжение в запланированное медитационное время, Рен улыбнулся и жестом пригласил войти.

На фоне яркого сада снаружи стоящий перед ним мужчина казался темным пятном. Одетый в свою обычную серую форму, бледное лицо испещрено возрастными и мимическими (от частых усмешек), морщинами. В его волосах появилось так много седины, что их уже нельзя было назвать яркими и огненными, но знакомые холодные глаза оставались все такими же ясными и пронизывающими, и держался он по-военному безупречно, несмотря на трость.

Генерал всегда немного прихрамывал после того, как в Верховный лидер в последний раз швырнул его через комнату. О, он пытался компенсировать этот недостаток. И те, кто плохо знал его, те, кто был невнимателен или восхищен его присутствием и титулом, никогда бы не заметили что-то не то в его походке. Но Рен видел, как Хакс подволакивал ногу, когда думал, что никто не смотрит, неловко двигался, перенося вес с плохо залеченного бедра. Позже Рен почувствовал фиксатор, который Хакс носил под ладно скроенной формой, новое дополнение к его кропотливо созданной броне для публичных появлений и церемоний.

Как только Новая Империя относительно стабилизировалась и обзавелась столицей, а большинство обязанностей Хакса стало проще выполнять на планете вместо Звездного разрушителя, Император отправил к нему множество хирургов, физиотерапевтов и специалистов по реабилитации, но рана была слишком давней, а пациент только в последние годы начал получать достаточно еды и отдыха. К этому добавлялось и множество других ран, и злоупотребление стимуляторами, так что хромота год от года становилась все заметней. В конце концов старение и травмы догнали Хакса и материализовались в виде трости из давно исчезнувшего дерева криин, вырезанной самим императором. Из-за параноидальности генерала в трости была сделана полость для дополнительного лезвия. И паранойя вполне оправдалась: несколько раз он защищал себя и тогда еще молодого Ученика императора лезвием и крепкими ножнами. 

Учитывая, как серьезно Хакс относился к своим публичным появлениям, неудивительно, что он смог превратить трость из символа собственной слабости в модный аксессуар. Совершенно здоровые дворяне и чиновники из столицы и с других планет тратили состояния на экзотическую древесину в слабой попытке подражать генералу, потакая своему тщеславию.

Но суетливые столичные дворяне и важные командиры на своих военных постах в любой момент могли отложить трости. Хакс же до конца жизни останется со своей, как и с чипом в черепе. Рен вызвал лучших хирургов Империи, приказал похитить светил медицины Новой Республики, чтобы проконсультироваться с ними о безопасной процедуре извлечения. Увы, генерал больше не был молод и здоров. Попытка не стоила риска.

(Вереница хирургов, заведующих, исследователей и профессоров — испуганных, расстроенных, чувствующих жалость, покорных, мстительных или горько ликующих. Рен стер множество разных выражений с их лиц и отправил всех обратно после слов Хакса: «Специалистов такого класса сложно найти, и они могут еще пригодиться, Верховный лидер»).

И, несмотря на все это, стоящий сейчас перед Реном генерал был расслабленней, чем в молодости. Когда они начали доверять и полагаться друг на друга больше, чем на кого-либо еще? Когда их взаимное презрение, переросшее в ненависть, смягчилось во что-то, что они сами не могли точно описать?

— Генерал, рад вас видеть, — кивнул Император в знак приветствия.

— Я принес расчеты на три года вперед с моими советами и комментариями и пришел забрать молодого Слоуна, которого ваш ученик снова украл с занятий. И мы уже виделись сегодня утром. — Вместо поклона генерал с совершенно безэмоциональным выражением лица бросил датапад на письменный стол Императора.

— Встречи по работе не считаются. И ладно вам, генерал, физическая подготовка важна не менее, чем острота ума. Позвольте молодому Рафу повеселиться.

***

Ученик вытянул шею, заглядывая в кабинет учителя. Сегодня ему обещали показать новую медитационную практику. Но раз уж здесь был генерал, он ожидал, что все занятия отложат.

Генерал Хакс всегда владел полным вниманием Императора. Правитель большей части цивилизованной галактики незамедлительно отложил все дела, чтобы принять его. Хакс расстегнул короткий дорожный плащ и оживленно жестикулировал одной рукой, что-то рассказывая. На краю темного рукава выделялись четыре белых полосы, обозначающих его звание.

Вместо командования войсками, в чем, как ни странно, генерал показал себя не лучше остальных (хотя он, вероятно, убил бы любого, кроме Верховного лидера, кто бы намекнул ему об этом). Сколько мальчики помнили, Хакс был намного более вовлечен в гражданские дела, политику, инженерные разработки, что, как подозревали Ученик и Раф, было первым и самым важным его призванием.

Пусть большинство цивилизаций начинались с кровопролития, строить их нужно было на фундаменте из множества разных вещей. Красивых обещаний, некоторые из которых даже исполнялись. Процветания, а при его отсутствии — на жизнерадостных мечтах и надеждах на процветание. Хорошей инфраструктурной сети, позволяющей облегчить доставку ресурсов, людей и материалов. И совершенно необходимы, после десятилетий запустения и разрушительных последствий галактических войн, были гражданские проекты, чтобы показать благожелательность Империи и обеспечить народные массы рабочими местами.

Ученик любил социальные программы, ведь именно одна из них привела его к нынешней семье. Мальчика привлекла очень желанная оплата чистой питьевой водой и один бесплатный прием пищи в день для работающих детей. У генерала были назначены официальная инспекция и речь у будущего завода по детоксикации воды. Все должно было пройти как обычно, но вместо этого он нашел сопливого мальчишку, поднимающего дюрасталевые балки теми же Силовыми трюками, что и Рен. Мальчишку, которого легко выманили с родной планеты обещанием чистой воды для мытья и тремя бесплатными порциями пищи в день.

— Почему генерала Хакса так и не повысили? — спросил Ученик у Рафа.

— Я и сам не знаю.

— Но ты же подопечный генерала! Он фактически твой папа, но даже тебе не рассказал? Директор по коммуникациям думает, что из-за ностальгии по его самому известному достижению, проекту Старкиллер. Тогда он был в звании генерала.

— Нет, не думаю, что поэтому. Генерал… Хакс не любит вспоминать наедине с собой о Старкиллере или о переходе власти после беспорядков. И не думаю, что спрашивать его об этом хорошая идея. — Слоун понизил голос, давая Ученику этот разумный совет, словно боялся, что его опекун услышит их из кабинета Императора.

— Хм, несколько лет назад при дворе ходили слухи, что генерал оставил свое старое звание, чтобы продемонстрировать свою преданность мастеру Рену. Но в демонстрации нет необходимости. Все знают, что он правая рука учителя, самый верный, сыгравший важную роль в основании и развитии нашей империи, — заметил Ученик, рассматривая знакомую горделивую осанку генерала, прямую как палка спину, такую же, как при первой их встрече.

***

— Что вы писали, Верховный лидер? — спросил Хакс у своего Императора.

Тот посмотрел вниз на бумагу с единственным символом, начертанным на ней быстрыми уверенными линиями. 

— Рен.

— О, неужели писали собственное имя?

— Нет, Хакс, «Рен» — человечность, фундамент, на котором можно построить стабильную империю.

— Ах, да, эта «Рен», — в голосе Хакса звучала насмешка. — Простите, но я не припоминаю человечности ни в качествах рыцарей Рен, ни в качествах, которые помогли Империи победить.

Вместо обиды Император почувствовал облегчение. Похоже, сегодня у генерала был хороший день, раз уж он не сдерживал свое остроумие и еще более резкие замечания. 

— Да, мы действовали силой, потому что в этом была необходимость. Я, рыцари, ты и Орден. Однако, чтобы удержать то, чего мы достигли, необходимо традиционное прочтение «Рен». Ты первым об этом сказал, Хакс: чтобы заполучить Империю, нам нужен король-завоеватель, но чтобы развить Империю, нам нужна более мягкая рука. Ты был незаменим, направляя обе руки Империи, сильную и мягкую. — Рен повернулся к своему гранд-маршалу и премьер-министру по сути, но не по титулу, улыбнулся и приглашающе похлопал по подушке рядом с собой.

Хакс положил на пол свою трость и осторожно, медленно сел по левую руку от Рена, хмыкнув: 

— Вы всего добьетесь лестью, мой дорогой Император.

Рен закатил глаза в абсолютно неимператорской манере и налил Хаксу чашку чая тарин.

***

Мальчики закончили тренироваться. Они убрали мечи, вытерли руки и лица и сели поговорить.

Сначала обсудили свою учебу. Их учебный режим снова усложнился за прошедший год. Ученик был готов к новому этапу в его мистическом путешествии, а Слоуна представили высшему обществу Империи как взрослого на его последнем дне рождения. Он, наконец, начал получать зарплату за все увеличивающееся количество работы в качестве помощника парламентария. «Больше никакого бесплатного детского труда», — шутил он.

Потом беседа перешла на их врагов. Студент Мастера Рей становился все сильнее день ото дня. Ученик иногда мельком видел его в Силе. Светлее его собственной Тьмы, но все же Темнее, чем Свет когда-либо был. Новая Республика тоже росла, медленнее Новой Империи, ведь согласия между многими партиями, как того требовали соглашения, иногда было невозможно достигнуть, и все же рост оставался устойчивым. А из-за единоличной власти Императора допускались ошибки и не существовало противостоящих ему гласов разума, позволяющих исправить, их пока не стало слишком поздно. Холодная гонка вооружений между соперниками была сильна как никогда, стимулируя и изобретателей, и спекулянтов.

(Ученик думал, что, возможно, он должен попытаться поговорить со Студентом. Попросить его рассказать о том, как прошел день, о любимом цвете, может быть, о любимой еде. Позволяет ли ему леди-джедай иметь питомцев? Знает ли он, что послужил причиной, по которой генерал Хакс вытащил Ученика из нищеты и представил учителю Рену? Может, он тоже не знал, когда у него день рождения? Раф считал план совершенно безумным, нарушением безопасности и пустой тратой времени).

Наконец, они заговорили о своих наставниках. Ходили слухи о возможной отставке генерала Хакса, учитывая его возраст, старые военные раны, все более частые мигрени, слабое здоровье и все остальное. Но его подопечный смеялся над нелепостью подобной идеи. Конечно, рабочий день генерала стал короче, и Слоуну, наконец, разрешили помогать, а не просто наблюдать за выполнением некоторых его задач. Но это было ожидаемо. Взрослея, со временем он получил больше желанных обязанностей. В конце концов он был внучатым племянником гранд-адмирала Слоун и единственным подопечным — по сути и обучению неофициальным преемником Хакса.

Хаксу предстояло еще столь многое сделать, что Слоун не мог представить прямую спину этого человека согнутой из-за чего-либо. Он не согнулся перед невзгодами в юности, Республикой, даже перед Императором более того, чем требовал церемониал. И он не мог так просто согнуться перед возрастом. Что же касалось больничных и отпусков, которые он, наконец, начал брать, — Император заставлял его так поступать, выпуская официальные декреты. Это не значило, что кто-то в маленьком семействе Хаксов из двух человек хотел, чтобы его удерживали от их главной страсти — работы. Удаленный доступ из больницы также был отменен вмешательством Императора, но ничто не могло удержать Хакса от подключения к работе по частному защищенному каналу из дома или с курорта. А отпуск в экзотических местах всегда превращался в неожиданные ревизии для ничего не подозревающих местных офицеров.

Хакс продолжит работать ради порядка в галактике, ради Империи, из собственного трудолюбия и упрямой гордости. Слоун с удовольствием последует за ним и понесет его бремя дальше.

***

Кайло смотрел в сад. Ученик и подопечный генерала сидели на каменной скамье, склонив друг другу головы, русую и темноволосую, с густыми локонами. Они смеялись и перешептывались, непринужденно общаясь, что было редкостью среди высших чинов Империи в самом начале ее существования.

Кайло Рен отложил первый лист бумаги с символом «гуманность», впитавшимся в его волокна, и поднял кисть, чтобы начать с короткой строфы об одном из многих нюансов «Рен» — надлежащих и идеальных отношений между двумя людьми. Хакс сидел рядом с ним, медленно потягивая чай и просматривая входящие сообщения на голопаде.

Сила, текущая во всем, была спокойна вокруг Кайло, как сладкий запах весенних бутонов, мелкий и частый летний дождик, слабый ветер, уносящий осенние листья. И аура Хакса была отдохнувшей и спокойной в этот тихий и ленивый день, что сильно отличалось от подавленного стресса и раскаленного добела гнева менее мирных времен. Его прохладное присутствие в Силе было похоже на свежевыпавший снег, холодные зимние ветра, воющие на базе «Старкиллер».

Кайло Рен смотрел в сад, мимо мальчиков, которые однажды будут сидеть вместо него и Хакса, в ясное небо над ним. Он тоже был умиротворен. И все же где-то в подсознании ворчал голос, звучащий совсем как Бен Соло, оплакивающий все неверные шаги, потерянных дорогих ему людей, разрушенные, сломанные и неосуществленные отношения. Оплакивающий все возможности.

**Первое дополнение:**

Хакс: Что случилось, Раф?

Слоун (неуверенно, но с любопытством): Генерал Хакс, это правда?..

Хакс: Что правда?

Слоун: Новые слухи в Империи о вас и императоре Рене.

Хакс (ухмыляясь): Ты действительно мой подопечный, готовящийся стать кандидатом в премьер-министры, или сплетничающая школьница? Что навело тебя на мысль, что моего телосложения или сил хватит на… такую чувственную гимнастику? Только потому, что я несколько раз оставался на ночь в покоях Императора… В былые времена всех служанок отправили бы на переподготовку!

**Второе дополнение:**

Раф Слоун (очень уверенно): Поэтому сплетни абсолютно необоснованны. Слуги приняли массаж больного бедра Хакса за что-то еще. Он сам так сказал.

Ученик (с чрезвычайным облегчением): Слава Силе! Только представь себе эту жуть! Пожилые родители, занимающиеся извращенным сексом!

**Третье дополнение:**

Ученик: Почему у нас наступило неофициальное перемирие с Новой республикой, если вы оба все еще так сильно их ненавидите?

Хакс: К сожалению, к концу войны после Старкиллера у флота было слишком мало денег и ресурсов. Мы не могли увеличить объемы реквизиции материалов, не разорвав отношений с союзниками и не поддержав тем самым ряды Сопротивления. И никто не хотел кредитовать Орден после того, как кое-кто «случайно» придушил несколько представителей кредиторов. В конце концов совет решил отступить и сосредоточиться на создании экономики на территориях Ордена и экспансии во Внешнее кольцо вместо войны с Республикой.

Кайло: У нас закончились деньги и планеты, которые можно ограбить, а Хакс отвлекся на инфраструктурные проекты. И мне пришлось их задушить, Хакс. Эти крысеныши прознали про твое мошенничество с кредитами.

Раф Слоун: Император Рен годами преследовал Скайуокера лишь ради того, чтобы их противостояние вот так закончилось на соляной планете? Как такая проекция возможна с точки зрения физики? И если форсюзеры представляют такую опасность, то что насчет нового джедая, той мусорщицы? Почему мы не боремся с ней?

Хакс: Его императорское величество, мягко выражаясь, побеждали каждый раз, когда он пытался склонить на свою сторону джедайскую ведьму. Мы стратегически избегаем ее, чтобы предотвратить дальнейший конфуз и не бросать тень на в остальном величественный и устрашающий образ нашего Императора.

Раф Слоун: Значит, если мы когда-нибудь столкнемся с ней, я должен просто схватить Ученика и провести стандартный маневр уклонения, сэр?

Хакс: …да…

**Четвертое дополнение:**

Кайло: Ты же мой, Хакс?

Хакс (слегка усмехаясь): Не глупите, Ваше Императорское Величество. Неужели мои многократные клятвы в верности не были услышаны? То, что ради вашего драгоценного Ученика я заколол адмирала, ничего не значит?

Кайло (бормочет): Я не глуп…

Кайло (дуется): …Ты же всегда будешь здесь, правда, Хакс?

Хакс (все еще слегка усмехаясь): Убери свою огромную сопливую голову с моих коленей. И, да, пока смогу, пока Империя во мне нуждается.

Но Кайло не был доволен ответом генерала. Пока он сможет? Пока Империя нуждается в?.. Поэтому он перегруппировал своих самых доверенных подчиненных, оценивал локальных правителей, готовил Рафа?

И все же, что еще он мог попросить у этого человека, после того как он брал и брал, и брал все, что хотел, пока внезапно не понял, что то, что он забрал и то, чего он действительно хотел, оказалось совершенно разными вещами.

**Глава 2: Бешеные псы**

Раф рос, не особо близко знакомясь с собаками.

Он помнил их, огромных, рычащих и агрессивных на территории Начальной планетарной академии. Старшие кадеты шутили, что неизвестно, должны ли животные не впускать злоумышленников или не выпускать кадетов. Директор любил этих существ и тратил на них сэкономленные деньги.

Один из соседей по комнате Рафа попытался приручить одну из них и лишился пальца. Четырехлетка кричал и плакал, обрубок истекал кровью, инструктор отстраненно посмотрела и пробормотала, что с каждым годом ее подопечные становятся все тупее. Раф никогда не был настолько глуп и хорошо ладил с собаками, держась от них как можно дальше.

(Соседа через год перевели в другую академию, строить гражданскую карьеру. Как позже узнал Раф, мальчик выбрал своей специализацией животноводство.)

***

Спустя полгода после перевода соседа удостоверение личности Рафа передали из канцелярии военных сирот в генеральское поместье, а его самого отправили в столицу, под опеку генерала.

Немного потерянный и восхищенный Раф стоял со своим крошечным рюкзачком в терминале столичного космопорта. Генерал, конечно, был слишком занят, не мог выделить целый день из своего плотного графика и лично принять обыкновенного ребенка. Рафа встретили и сопровождали шесть имперских полицейских, два дроида-охранника и К9-1700, собака из службы государственной безопасности.

К9 были отлично выдрессированными, тихими и выносливыми существами. Им присваивались личные номера в качестве дани уважения старой системе обозначения штурмовиков, от которой постепенно отказались в пользу имен. Такое изменение добавило головной боли бюро записей актов гражданского состояния и отделу человеческих ресурсов флота, а также привело к тому, что множество смешных прозвищ стали официальными фамилиями населения Новой Империи и последующих поколений. Но у Рена было видение о необходимости такого шага, и он мудро настоял, что это изменение (а также улучшение рациона, увеличение продолжительности отпуска, сдерживание самим Реном проявлений собственной Силы) необходимы, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее дезертирство и отступничество штурмовиков. Генерал возражал (против введения имен и увеличения отпуска, но не против улучшения рациона или уменьшения количества нападений на персонал и разрушений имущества), но, в конце концов, и он сдался.

Иногда, гуляя по столице, Раф видел других собак К9. Они отлично себя вели и редко лаяли, но их укусы были не менее смертоносными, чем укусы сторожевых собак из его раннего детства.

***

Когда генерал Хакс взял Рафа на первую из многих других великосветских охот («К сожалению, от этой обязанности нельзя отказаться. Сети и союзы создаются и разрушаются на таких встречах, молодой Слоун.»), Раф понял, насколько смешными могут быть собаки. Тявкающие коротконогие малявки — в их внешности после искусственного выведения не осталось ничего от древнего волка.

Раф наблюдал за охотой с окровавленной добычей, за безумными искрами в глазах собак и охотников, наблюдал за не менее жестокими разговорами с двойным дном между другими гостями и Хаксом, закованным в броню из всех его медалей, блестящих на тощей груди, и вооруженным полированной тростью из древесины криин, символом благосклонности Императора. И понял, что, как и у так называемого имперского дворянства в их красочных нарядах, в этих обезоруживающе выглядящих собаках сохранилась жажда крови. Все они были низменными животными с низменными инстинктами.

(Там было много маленьких девочек, наряженных в кружева и ленты, играющих перед хозяином и гостями в свои секретные и жестокие социальные игры, но, к сожалению, на приеме оказался только еще один мальчик примерно его возраста. Его простая серая одежда казалась невероятно неуместной среди всего этого блеска.

Вторую часть проходящего в помещении бала Раф провел под столом вместе с мальчиком. Они ели прихваченные закуски и отпускали едкие комментарии о взрослых. Раф поделился идеальным пересказом разведывательных данных Хакса, которые ему зачитывали вместо сказок на ночь. А новый гипотетический союзник Рафа нетерпеливо вставлял собственные комментарии, вырывая из их раздутого эго и пьяных сознаний еще более пикантные факты.)

***

Отношение Рафа к собакам полностью изменилось при встрече с печально известным Миллисент вторым, когда генерал взял его на частную аудиенцию (послеобеденный чай и игры) с Императором и его Учеником.

Это было очень косматое и слюнявое животное. Глупо доверчивое и с доверчиво-глупым выражением, застывшим на его морде, счастливо виляющее хвостом и обслюнявившее Рафу волосы и новую форменную рубашку. Слюнявая угроза.

Ученик говорил с ним так, словно он был ребенком, и называл «хорошим мальчиком». Раф задумался: не приобрел ли Император собаку, чтобы подразнить генерала ярко-рыжим мехом дворняги, учитывая, насколько бурными время от времени становились отношения между двумя мужчинами.

(Мальчики весь день играли с Миллисент вторым и валялись в траве. В вытоптанном императорском саду испуганно пищали обслуживающие дроиды.) 

***

Раф пришел в ярость, когда Студент той ведьмы-джедая назвал императора Рена и генерала Хакса «Тем бешеным псом и его личной сучкой» во время их злополучной первой встречи. Почему он согласился, когда Ученик настаивал на том, чтобы тайком сбежать и познакомиться с его другом по Силе? Какое ужасное неверное решение!

Что бы они ни сотворили в прошлом, какими бы страшными они ни были, Раф видел их такими, какие они сейчас: Хакс воспитал его, все рассказал о двоюродной бабушке. Император Рен, возможно, и не был самым логичным или хладнокровным правителем, но он каждый день старался изо всех сил. Они обеспечили ему стабильное детство и безопасный мир, в котором он вырос. И генерала так оскорбили! В самом деле, все в этой грязной Республике сами были грязью!

Раф разозлился еще больше, когда откопал в голосети Новой Республики специально обработанные изображения диких собак с налитыми кровью глазами, изображающие тогда еще молодого Верховного лидера и генерала, его правую руку, на плакатах вербовки. Пропагандистские статьи обвиняли Рена в убийстве семьи и предательстве, не упоминая, насколько поначалу он был верен своей святой семейке. Мерзкие бульварные рассказы высмеивали происхождение Хакса, сомневались в нравственности его матери, несмотря на их же слова об уважении женщин из рабочего класса и их прав в других статьях, завуалированно намекали на то, как любимый генерал Первого Ордена добился таких высот так быстро и таким молодым.

Как бы Рафу хотелось стереть эту клевету из голосети, а самих клеветников стереть с лица галактики.

Но Хакс лишь сухо усмехнулся и отмахнулся от республиканских оскорблений, увидев историю просмотров Рафа:

— Не позволяй словам твоих противников задеть тебя, Слоун. В конце концов, я лично управляю Империей, и где теперь авторы этой пропагандистской чуши? Мертвы или марают бумагу на своей незначительной работе. Кроме того, Рен оскорблял меня и похуже.

Студент и Раф договорились не ссориться, после того как Ученик упросил их обоих поладить. Студент больше не называл Императора и генерала собаками, а Раф не называл мастера Рей, пугающую женщину, не раз побеждавшую Императора, ведьмой.

***

Кайло больше злился на то, как Новая республика называла Хакса, чем на свое прозвище.

Он осознавал, кто он такой. Новая Республика не ошибалась на его счет. Запутавшееся чудовище с бесполезной родословной, нежеланный, оба его учителя разочаровались в нем прежде, чем он тоже разочаровался в них. Разорвавшее в клочки руки, что когда-то кормили его, сбежавшее, сожравшее своих предыдущих хозяев. В конце концов, все отказались от него (она захлопнула люк перед его лицом).

Но Хакс был больше чем простая дворняжка. Кайло посмотрел бы, как все эти так называемые журналисты и политологи поднялись и пошли дальше после того, как их пинали и ломали, как ломали Хакса. (Кайло многое знал об этом. Он сам пнул его не раз и не два).

Пусть даже Хакс был бешеным псом, и что? Кайло счастлив быть бешеным псом вместе с ним, наконец свободным от бывших наставников и их жестокости.

(Рен надеялся, что Хакс больше не считал его хозяином. Рен им не был. Не был! Он больше не хотел им быть. Да и не владел никогда по-настоящему этой жестокой, упрямой и гордой душой.

Нелепо, что Рен провел все их сокомандование, пытаясь доказать, что он лучше Хакса, потом полгода заставлял его называть себя Верховным лидером и еще полгода радовался успеху, пока не начал рвать волосы от злости из-за бюрократии, тактических ошибок, бюджета и жестокой политики Первого Ордена. Менее чем через три года ему надоело, что никто не называл его по имени. И теперь он проведет остаток своего правления, пытаясь заставить Хакса назвать его не Верховным лидером, Императором, сэром, Его Императорским Величеством.)  
***  
Часть новореспубликанских СМИ с переменным успехом пыталась использовать образы бешеных псов и в отношении Ученика с председателем имперской молодежной лиги, Слоуна.

И пусть Слоун был имперской гончей по рождению и воспитанию, ему не хватало резкости военного человека. Пусть он был страстен и пылок, ему так и не удалось унаследовать решительность и фанатизм приемного отца.

А Ученик происходил из народа, он фактически был уличной дворняжкой, дружелюбно машущей хвостом, с еще более дружелюбными глазами. Такого, как он, было невероятно тяжело приравнять к атакующей К9 или выносливой имперской собаке. В лучшем случае его можно было сравнить с Миллисент вторым, который радовался поглаживанию по голове и ежедневному трехразовому питанию. Больше всего он стремился к тому, чтобы любой ребенок Новой империи смог наслаждаться тем же самым.

(Стремление было замечательным. Раф Слоун проведет остальную часть жизни, помогая другу осуществить такую простую и все же высокую цель.)

**Пятое дополнение:**

Кайло Рен: Мне жаль, Армитаж.

Хакс: Я знаю.

**Шестое дополнение:**

После обсуждения планов передачи трона и аппарата правительства в частной палате.

Хакс: …и на том фундаменте, что мы для вас заложили за все годы отдыха и развития, наращивания сил Империи, обещайте нам, что однажды вы завоюете отвратительную Новую Республику, и знамена Ордена будут развеваться по всей галактике.

Раф Слоун: Да, сэр.

Ученик: Конечно, генерал, сэр.

Хакс: Хорошо… А ты, Рен, сотри с лица эту неуверенность. Я еще не на смертном одре!

**Седьмое дополнение:**

Шли годы. Новая Империя и Новая Республика постепенно и с гораздо меньшей помпой, чем при давешнем объявлении о начале официальной торговли, объединялись. Процесс объединения был ужасней, чем процесс удаления зубов, однако обе стороны прилагали колоссальные усилия, особенно Первый Министр Рафаэль Слоун и Сенатор Финн Дэмерон.

И как избавление от больного зуба было полезно для здоровья, так и терпящие спад экономики Новой Империи и Новой Республики получили необходимую поддержку после возобновления путешествий и налаживания торговых отношений. Население смешивалось, бизнес преодолевал границы. И эти двое мужчин обнаружили, что у них были одни цели: оплачиваемая работа, полный желудок и теплая постель, которую можно ночью разделить с другом. И этих целей было проще достигнуть вместе, чем по отдельности.

Некоторые приписывали рождение нового Галактического союза двусторонней торговле, другие — возросшим дипломатическим усилиям, потому что дети, родившиеся в мирное время, забыли давнюю ненависть своих стариков и больше сплетничали о, по слухам, дружеских отношениях между серым мастером-джедаем, вторым императором, возможно, тоже серым, и самим известнейшим первым министром Слоуном. Все фигуры прошлого и истории об их предполагаемых приключениях больше нельзя было проверить. Но они оставались отличным материалом для голофильмов. А спекуляции об их мотивах, делах и личной жизни кормили немало историков и авторов популярной литературы.

Хакс и Кайло, представленные в исторической литературе безжалостными военными преступниками, ужасными диктаторами и отцами-основателями великой империи, не знали, вертеться ли им в своих соседних могилах.


End file.
